A Bet
by x X DarkDestroyer X x
Summary: Set in Varia Ark (ring battle). Hibari and Dino had a bet... How did things start to heat up? Story Request. D18, yaoi, smut. And, if there's Dino there's a whip. If there's a perverted hardcore yaoi fangirl requester, there's cat ears and drugs. that's just it.


Destroyer: This… was a story request… for my friend… my first lemon… and D18 fanfiction…

Damn you… bring my innocence back… even though I have none.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do not own.

* * *

Hibari was walking his way to Dino's house. Wonder why? He lost. Yes, he lost to the Bronco. Yes, Lost. A word that doesn't exists in Hibari's dictionary. But now, it does.

It all started with….

**_(enter flashback)_**

"_Herbivore…" Hibari mumbled as he pulled out his tonfas and positioned his self in defence._

"_W-wait… Kyoya… I'm not here to fight." Dino said while waving his arms in defence._

_Hibari calmed down as he put down his tonfas. He then glared at Dino "Then, fight with me."_

_Dino laughed, "Haha, you'll lose, you know." _

"_Wanna bet?" Hibari said, his face painted with seriousness._

"_Sure." Dino smiled. "What are the consequences then?"_

"_If I lost, I will do anything you want." Hibar said, seriousness in his voice present as usual._

"_Haha, sounds interesting. What if I lost?" Dino asked, smiling like the carefree person that he is._

"_Nothing, because you'll die right here and now anyways." Hibari dictated as he pulled out his tonfas and positioned his self._

"_hmmnn.. be ready." Dino said, taking out his whip._

_Then, they started to fight. They went through seas, mountains, cliffs, volcanoes, valleys, rivers and the seven wonders of the world._

_And unfortunately, Hibari lost._

"_Lost already?" Dino teased, earning a weak glare from Hibari._

"_S-shut up.. Herbivore…" Hibari growled weakly as he wiped the blood on his mouth._

"_Stubborn as always…" Dino laughed, earning an eye-roll from Hibari._

"_Romario, take him to the hospital." Dino said to Romario who immediately helped Hibari to get up. Hibari wanted to struggle but he was way too weak to do so._

_Then, he was confined in the hospital for two weeks._

**_(end of flashback)_**

And now, He was currently in front of Dino's house; wondering what will the Bronco order him to do.

He rang the doorbell a few times before he heard a few loud thuds and cracks. 'how stupid' he thought.

The door opened; revealing a slightly injured blonde man.

"Ah, Kyoya. Come in." Dino smiled as he urged the skylark to come in.

Hibari then walked in and sat on the sofa. Dino just smiled at him as he went somewhere that Hibari didn't gave a fuck about.

Dino then came, smiling sheepishly at him. Hibari raised an eyebrow as he observed the bronco. His eyes widened a centimetre as he saw what he was holding.

"What the heck… Herbivore…" Hibari mumbled as he glared daggers at the Bronco.

"C'mon, you said that you'll do anything, right?" Dino said as he held the black cat ears up for the skylark to have a better view.

"tch." Hibari clicked his tongue in annoyance. Though he hated to do it, he needs to keep his promise. That's what a real man is.

"Fine, hand it to me." Hibari reached for the cat ears. The bronco then happily gave it to him.

Hibari, with a sigh, put it on his head as he faced Dino and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. Dino was blushing tomato red.

"H-haha. Looks good on y-you… Want some tea?" Dino said while he averted his gaze on the skylark. He can't seem to stop the blood to rush through his capillaries at the sight of his student wearing cat ears.

Hibari nodded then looked down on the floor; feeling his pride began to crumple.

After a few minutes, Dino came back with a set in his hands. He placed it on the table in front of Hibari. Luckily, he didn't splash the contents while tripping over his feet.

Hibari helped his self in the tea. He began to drank it slowly. The tea was very sweet and delicious, it was very unique from his usual ones.

After he finished engulfing all of the contents, he felt dizzy. His breath turning into light pants as beads of sweat began to bud in his forehead. Somehow, he became weak.

"H-herbivore…" Hibari mumbled, feeling weak and sensitive.

"Hm? What is it, Kyoya?" Dino questioned, a suspicious grin present on his lips.

"Hibari glared at the bronco but found that he was too out of breath to speak.

As time pass by, his breathing became heavy pants. He bit his lower lip as he tried to suppress a moan. What was happening to him?

"Nnnngghh…." Hibari closed his eyes; trying his best to keep his moans.

Dino glances at Hibari; grin widening at his face. He then sat beside Hibari and placed a hand on his tensed shoulders. The sudden contact made Hibari to gasp and hold back a moan.

"K-kyoya.." Dino whipered in Hibari's ear, sending goosebumps on his body.

Hibari blushed tomato red as Dino's hot breath touched his super sensitive skin. He tried to push the Bronco away but he was too weak and his hands just refused to stop shaking.

Dino can't hold himself anymore. He was turned on by his student's actions and features. He was panting, blushing and shivering as beads of sweat flow through his neck to his collar bone. He stood up, earning a shocked face from Hibari. He then pulled Hibari up and carried him bridal-style.

Hibari was shocked at his mentor's actions. But, he can't do anything right now. Suppressing moans to come out of his mouth took him all he could. The sudden contact sent shudders through his body as the burning sensation rose up. Hibari felt something pooling inside him as Dino tightened his grip.

Dino kicked the door open as he placed Hibari on his bed. Locking the door after and went towards the bed to crawl up on Hibari on fours.

What he saw was too much to hold on. What lays there was his student, wearing cat ears, blushing, panting and sweating. He couldn't hold any longer and possessively claimed his student's lips. Hibari moaned at the sudden contact. He can't think clearly by the pleasure surging through his entire body. He didn't want this but his body needs it. He gasped as a sudden warm, slick tongue plunged hungrily on his slightly parted mouth.

Dino was overwhelmed by the sweetness of Hibari's mouth. He explored every crevice and crook of his student's mouth as if it was his own. He then coaxed the skylark's tongue into a fierce battle of domination, in which he easily won.

HIbari moaned as Dino scratched the roof of his mouth. Dino grinned as he did it again, gaining the same reaction.

Hibari was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, so as Dino. Dino then reluctantly pulled away for them to catch their breaths. After a few moments, Dino moved down to Hibari's neck and bit it, making Hibari moan. He grinned as he sucked, bit, nipped and licked a certain part of Hibari's neck, making a rather impressive dark blue-ish purple mark.

He then pulled back, admiring his work. He then pulled the hem of the shirt of Hibari. And in less than 3 seconds, Hibari was half-naked. Hibari gasped and looked away in embarrassment. Dino smiled as he too in the cuteness of his student. His usual scary student was now blushing and panting in front of him. He smiled again as he placed a hand on Hibari's pale chest, feeling the soft skin under his touch. He pinched his erect and hardened nipple, earning a gasp and a moan from the other party. He then pinched it a bit hard and twisted it lightly, earning a moan and a groan from the skylark. He then moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

He soon got impatient and bent forward, only to suck at the hardened pink buds. He swirled his tongue on it, making the boy under him shudder, squirm and shiver. The medicine helping the pleasure to increase its level.

He then moved into the next nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first one. Hibari can't seem to stop the pleasure noises and he just decided to bite hi knuckles.

Dino didn't like it one bit. That's why he whispered on his student's ear. "No, I want to hear you…" He whispered seductively, earning a small moan from Hibari.

Dino then pulled out a handkerchief and tied Hibari's wrists together then pinning it above his head. He then proceeded to place a trail of soft kisses down from Hibari's chest through his stomach. He then groped Hibari's building erection.

"Nnngghhh…." Hibari moaned, pleasure quickly rising through his entire body.

Dino, pleased with his student's actions, began to unzip his pants and pulled it down along with his boxers. Hibari shuddered and gasped as the cold wind embraced his erection and moaned as a warm hand stroked it.

"Hahh.. hahhnnn…" Hibari moaned as he felt something pool inside him. He didn't want this but his body does.

"nngghh… S-stop…" Hibari said between moans and pants.

"But you're enjoying this…" Dino said as he squeezed Hibari's erection; earning a breathy moan in response.

"N-no… s..AAhhnngg." Hibari moaned as Dino played with his balls and teased his slit, wiping the pre-cum that was budding from it.

Dino was turned on by the sounds Hibari was making. It was like music that he didn't want to stop.

And, to much of his surprise, Hibari kicked him into his groin so hard that he stumbled out of the bed.

"aaaarrghhh…." He said as he crouched down. It hurts being kicked while turned on.

"hah.. ha.. don't.. hah… you dare touch.. hahnnngg.. me.. Herbivore…" Hibari glared at Dino who was still on the floor, crouching.

Dino glared at his student as he stood up. He walked over his closet and took out his whip. "Heh, disobeying your mentor? That needs punishment." Dino said as he walked closer to the bed.

Hibari's eyes widened as he tried to sit up, but was too weak to do so. "D-damn…"

Dino grinned as he flipped Hibari so that he was on all fours. "My punishments are more severe than yours.. Kyoya." He said as he hit Hibari with his whip.

"AHHnngg!" Hibari moaned; a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"That's right, moan for me. Kyoya." Dino teased as he hit Hibari again.

"HnnnAAAHH!" Hibari moaned. He hate his self for being aroused. He didn't like it but at the same time he did.

Dino then hit Hibari again and again, until his butt was a shade of bruising crimson.

Hibari was now shuddering, tearing and blushing. He didn't know what's what anymore. His body was in pure ecstasy and pain. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Dino began to undress his self. He pulled out his hardened member and stroked it a few times; moaning as he did so. He then pulled a bottle of lube on his drawer and squeezed it on his hands. He then coated his fingers, cock and Hibari's cock with it.

He first circled Hibari's entrance and pushed two in one go; making Hibari scream in both pain and pleasure. He then began to push it in and out in a scissor-like motion. After a few thrusts, he pushed the third finger and Hibari yelped in mild pain.

Tears began to bud in corners of Hibari's eyes as Dino stretched him. He didn't want this but he was too weak, and too overwhelmed by the pleasure surging in his entire body.

Dino soon deemed that his student was stretched enough. Hibari sighed in relief but as soon as he caught his breath, there was something bigger and warmer aligned in his entrance.

Hibari's eyes widened as Dino pushed into his virgin entrance. "Nnnnggghhh… AAHH!" Hibari yelled in pain as Dino was inside him.

Dino, on the other hand, was overwhelmed in the tight, hot and wet feeling around his erection. It took him all he got to control himself from pounding into the tight sheath he was in.

He then began to pull out slowly and Hibari fell limp against the bed. Dino then slowly entered again, groaning as Hibari stiffened as thrust deeper.

"nnngggaaahh….!" Hibari moaned as he felt Dino pulsing inside him, he instinctively pushed against Dino; making him go deeper against him.

"nnggh…"Dino groaned as he started to thrust in and out of Hibari slowly. Quickening his pace as Hibari got used to the feeling.

He then began to thrust into different angles, finding that sweet spot that will drive Hibari crazy.

"AAAAHHHnnngg!" Hibari shouted as his prostate was hit. White spots invading his vision as he threw his head back.

Dino smiled in triumph as he found it. He aligned his self and thrusts into the same spotagain; making Hibari emit a breathy moan.

He pounded again and again until he felt himself nearing his climax. He grabbed Hibari's leaking erection and started to stroke it. Hibari's moans rose in volume at the bronco's ministrations.

After a few moments, Hibari felt himself nearing, and it seems that Dino felt it too because he gripped the base of Hibari's cock and Hibari winced.

"Call… my name…" Dino whispered seductively on Hibari's ear as he lightly bit it.

"nnnggghh… D-dino…" Hibari replied, breathless.

Dino release Hibari's erection and they both came simultaneously. Both of them panting and body both limping with each other.

Both of them didn't know what to do next…

_**OWARI!**_

* * *

_**Damn, I think I lost my virginity.**_

_**Alex, here you go! Damn you for ditching me, you know I don't ship this pair and I need information!**_

_**Ugh.. awkward… My very first lemon and I have no idea what did I just do. I mean… I don't know what they're shouting in bed. It's not like Hibari called Dino by his name…**_

_**Ahhh…. My innocence! Bring thy back!**_

_**Please review. Thanks.**_


End file.
